


Can I Make It Any More Obvious?

by thesolemneyed



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesolemneyed/pseuds/thesolemneyed
Summary: Mingyu was a vampire. Seungkwan was a vampire hunter. Can I make it any more obvious?***Seungkwan had a lot of things to be nervous about.But what hadn’t crossed his mind, not even for a second, not even in his wildest dreams, was the possibility of running head-first, quite literally, into a vampire at his first ever Halloween party.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Seventeen Holidays





	1. You Can Tell By The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly my one and only round two of 17Hols submission, but hopefully it's going to turn out fun! 
> 
> Thanks to Hatter for proofing <3

Seungkwan had been nervous about many aspects of university life.

He was anxious about leaving the close knit bubble of his family unit. It had just been his dad, his brother, and him for as long as he could remember. They had moved all around the world to strange and distant places, but they had always been together.

He was worried he wouldn’t fit in with the people he would want to be his friends. He’d had what most would consider a nontraditional upbringing and was concerned that he’d have difficulty connecting and finding common ground with the people around him.

He was stressed about university culture: the drinking, the drugs, the Pot Noodle. It had taken enough convincing to get his dad to allow him to come in the first place so he had to make sure he remained squeaky clean, but somehow still had fun. And passed all of his courses, preferably with flying colours.

So, Seungkwan had a lot of things to be nervous about.

But what hadn’t crossed his mind, not even for a second, not even in his wildest dreams, was the possibility of running head-first, quite literally, into a vampire at his first ever Halloween party.

Goosebumps raised on his skin as soon as he entered the room. Something was wrong, but the room was too crowded for him to work out what straight away. His skin crawled as the music throbbed through him and his hand slipped out of Vernon’s firm grasp as they battled their way through to the kitchen.

The house wasn’t big, but more people than Seungkwan would have ever thought possible were crammed into it, sweaty skin - as much of it as possible in some cases - pressed against each other.

Panic rang in his eardrums as he tried to press his way through as politely as he could muster, but the partygoers were already too far gone to show any pity for a nervous Fresher. He was jostled one way and then the other, not making any progress.

The song changed, turned into something upbeat and nostalgic which made the crowd cheer, their dancing becoming even more exuberant. An elbow connected with Seungkwan’s spine and he stumbled, the crowd suddenly parting for him now rather than breaking his fall.

But before he could reach the ground, a firm hand wrapped around his upper arm, just below his armpit, steadying him and holding him up.

“Woah, kid, you good?” The man’s voice was deep but light, laughter spilling out the edges of the sound. Seungkwan felt the tips of his ears blush and his heart start to pulse in his throat as he raised his eyes to take in his saviour’s face.

And his body froze over.

He wrenched his arm out of the man’s grasp, his face pulling into a scowl at the flicker of hurt which danced across the stranger’s features. His skin tingled where the man’s hand had gripped him and his attention whipped to the needle thin piece of wood nestled against his forearm under his shirt - something his father had made him swear to carry with him, no matter where he went or what he was doing.

Glancing around, Seungkwan leaned in to the man. He was _tall_ , almost rudely so, and still looking at him with a mixture of confusion and upset in his eyes. “I know what you are,” Seungkwan said, as subtly as he could whilst still making himself clearly heard.

“You do?” The man tilted his head, his brow furrowing.

Seungkwan nodded hastily. “A vampire,” he growled, the word poisonous on his tongue.

To his surprise, the man laughed, full bellied. “And what was it that gave it away?” he asked. “My fangs or my cape?” He wafted the cheap material in Seungkwan’s face, making him frown deeper.

“No,” he said calmly, one hand gripping the front of the tall man’s shirt, the other catching the needle with a practiced movement. “It was your eyes.”

All humour crept out of the man’s face and his hand came to rest on top of Seungkwan’s, not quite moving it away, but enough strength in it to remind him that he could if he needed to. Seungkwan’s hand tightened on the needle in his grip, and the man’s eyes flickered down to take it in. “Let’s not do anything…rash, kid,” he muttered, his voice suddenly low. They light grey circle around his pupil - the very thing that had exposed him to Seungkwan - inched closer to a dangerous silver.

Seungkwan’s heart was now rabbiting in his chest, but the hand holding the needle was steady. Years of training told him he should just slot it between their bodies; slide it between the man’s third and fourth ribs, just to the left of his sternum. He knew the numbers to call for help with cleanup, knew the way things would likely pan out. His mind was already running down that track, his fingers twitching around the needle. His muscle tensed in anticipation.

“Hey, Seungkwan, here you are. ” Seokmin’s voice was loud and his face was flushed already from the heat of the party as well as, perhaps, the bottle of wine Seungkwan had seen him drink at the pres. He backed up, surprised, when he noticed Seungkwan’s proximity to the tall man, but then his face fell into a sly grin. “I see you’ve met Mingyu.”

Seungkwan froze. “You…know him?” He was still gripping the thin needle, his palm going numb.

“Yeah,” Seokmin said cheerfully, throwing an arm around Mingyu’s shoulders and forcing Seungkwan to drop his hold on his shirt. “We lived together last year,” he explained.

Mingyu hadn’t taken his eyes of Seungkwan this whole interaction. His face was still tense, his hand slightly raised. Seokmin seemed to notice this and pulled his arm back from Mingyu’s shoulders, looking quizzically between the two of them. “Well,” he hesitated, a hint of laughter still dancing in his eyes, “we’ve taken up most of the garage if you guys want to come join us once you’re finished…whatever this is.”

The moment to strike lost, Seungkwan moved to follow Seokmin as he shuffled his way through the crowd, which was now pressing in even more firmly than before. Before he could get more than a step, Mingyu’s large hand curled around his wrist and he flinched at the lack of heat which pressed into his skin. “Can we talk?”

Scoffing, Seungkwan turned back to cast his eyes up and down Mingyu’s body. “About what? You’ll rip my head off as soon as we get outside. No thanks.”

He tried to pull his arm free, but Mingyu’s grip remained firm at his wrist. He rolled his eyes at Seungkwan’s words. “I’m not going to rip anybody’s head off, kid. I just need to talk to you before you do anything…rash.”

Seungkwan bristled at the word ‘kid’, his eyes narrowing. “Fine, but I’m texting Seokmin to call the police if he doesn’t see me in _ten_ minutes.”

The line of Mingyu’s shoulders relaxed a little and he released his grip on Seungkwan. “Ten minutes, max.” He began shouldering his way through the bodies around them, Seungkwan trailing in his wake.

The air outside was brisk and Seungkwan’s Dr Frankenstein costume was so thin it bordered on useless against the biting air that licked around them. He wrapped his arms tightly around his body, telling himself it was just against the chill.

“So, you’re a vampire hunter?” Mingyu was leaning against the low brick wall, one foot cockily propped up.

Seungkwan half-nodded jerkily. “My family are vampire hunters. I’m a business student.”

“Ew,” Mingyu shuddered, “that’s actually worse.”

Seungkwan scowled at him. “Shut up,” he snapped. “You have ten minutes to convince me _not_ to stab you in the heart. Insulting me isn’t the best way to go about that.”

Sighing, Mingyu pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his back pocket. Offering one to Seunkwan, who wrinkled his nose in distaste, he lit it with deft ease. “Okay, what do you want to know?”

“Um,” Seungkwan made a vague, sweeping gesture with his arms in Mingyu’s direction, “everything? Why is a _vampire_ at university? What are you _doing_ here? Why should I _not_ kill you? Shall we start with those?”

Mingyu took a long drag from his cigarette, the glowing tip casting shadows on his face. “Maybe I’m at university because I just really love analysing Tennyson’s work.” The smirk on his lips irks Seungkwan in the way it catches his attention. “And you shouldn’t kill me because I’m not hurting anyone.”

The laugh broke free from Seungkwan’s throat before he could stop himself. “Not hurting anyone? Tell me exactly how that works, bloodsucker.” If he flinched at the sheet of ice that formed behind Mingyu’s eyes when he said that word, he tried not to let it show.

“I can show you, if you’ll let me.” Mingyu’s voice was quiet, bordering on sulky. “I can prove to you I’m not a threat.”

Seungkwan’s blood chilled. “And give you yet another chance to eat the entrails out of my still warm insides? Again, no thank you.”

Discarding the butt of his cigarette, Mingyu pushed away from the wall, leaning in closer to Seungkwan. He smelt of smoke and danger, and Seungkwan forced himself to turn his head away a little. “I’m really so not interested in your entrails, kid,” he said. “I just don’t want you after me for the next three years until you graduate.” He hopped over the low wall and into the street. “You coming?”

Seungkwan glanced back towards the house, towards the warm yellow lights and the dull thrum of music and laughter. The appeal of the safety of unity, of large numbers.

Then he launched himself over the wall and into the dark.


	2. Hurt You Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Seungkwan tripped. “Mingyu, have you brought me to a morgue?!”_
> 
> ***
> 
> Mingyu tries to convince Seungkwan he isn't a danger. Seungkwan is less than easily swayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a [pinterest board](https://pin.it/cR3pyAy) board and a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1zeRJSuG86sr96uEVTjRTf?si=vHqRT2aRR5GZ_NMwTBtu1A) for this fic!

“No fucking way,” Seungkwan said, his voice breathy and disbelieving. “No _fucking_ way, Mingyu.”

Mingyu looked up from where he had been furtively typing something on his phone and stared blankly at him. “Why not?” he asked.

The motorcycle sat between them, dark and heavy like a nightmare. It gleamed dangerously in the moonlight, challenging Seungkwan.

“There is no way in Hell you are getting me on that thing. I’d rather you just rip my throat out.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes at this, tucking his phone into his pocket, and throwing his leg over the seat. He tossed the single helmet to Seungkwan who caught it hastily before it thumped into his chest. “Can you stop talking about me like I’m dangerous? Besides, I’ve been driving these things since they were invented.” He grinned at Seungkwan, his teeth suddenly very white. “You coming?”

Seungkwan was good at very many things; he was excellent with adults, at arguments, at baking.

His sense of self preservation, however, was lacking. And tonight in particular, the voice of caution his father had carefully instilled in him through years of bed-time tales and whispered warnings was turned all the way down.

He clambered, not quite as gracefully as Mingyu had, onto the back of the bike and fastened the straps of the helmet under his chin. “Remember, ten minutes max,” he warned.

The back of Mingyu’s head moved in a nod although Seungkwan could almost feel him rolling his eyes.

The motorcycle shuddered to life beneath them and Seungkwan felt a flare of doubt again. But he told himself that he was simply doing a thorough job of investigating like his father had trained him to.

Of course, nowhere in his father’s training was there ever anything about Seungkwan having to tightly wrap his arms around a vampire’s annoyingly taught waist as he almost fell off the motorcycle backwards.

He could feel Mingyu’s chuckle beneath where his hand gripped onto his wrist and he frowned, even as he tucked his head in between his shoulder blades to stop his eyes from trying to focus on the whole world whizzing past at once.

“Where are we going?” he tried to shout over the roar of the engine and the whistle of the wind. Mingyu’s head turned slightly and Seungkwan felt the answer rumble in the chest underneath his hands, but, unlike Mingyu, he wasn’t able to make out the words over the din.

Instead of listening, he let his mind wander into the madness he had allowed himself to be led into. He could feel his needle pressing hard and firm against his forearm; the point scratching lightly at his inner elbow as he squeezed Mingyu’s body as they turned a corner.

The world whipped past them at a dizzying speed and Seungkwan tucked his head back into the safety of the space between Mingyu’s shoulder blades. He was actively ignoring the wall of muscle which was firm and unmoving under his fingers, reminding himself that vampires used their easy good looks and captivating charms to lure in unsuspecting victims and promptly drain them of their life blood and discard their shrivelled corpses in the street. Their visage was just one of the many weapons they had to use against the weak and defenceless humans whom they saw as their prey and playthings.

He lifted his head to begin complaining, partly as something to take his mind away from the rabbit hole it was currently diving into, but he caught a glimpse of a bright neon sign as they streaked past and rolled his eyes. “The hospital, really?” he grumbled and jolted again as Mingyu chortled against him.

They slowed as they pulled into the car park, the engine dulling to a growl rather than a roar, and then stuttering out altogether. “Really?” Seungkwan repeated, pulling off the helmet and aware that his face must be red and sweaty from its captivity. His hair must be a mess as well. He checked it swiftly in the bike’s mirrors, ignoring Mingyu’s - whose hair was, tragically, perfect - smirk.

Mingyu pulled the helmet out of Seungkwan’s hands and hung it from the handlebars. “Why not?” he asked, a smile still tugging at his lips. He set off, but not towards the front of the building. He was moving away from the neon lights and towards a dark side-building.

“There are people who need that blood,” Seungkwan complained.

Mingyu didn’t slow his pace, forcing Seungkwan to jog lightly to keep up. “ _I_ need that blood,” he said calmly. “I did my stint of living off druggies and groupies in the eighties. It was gross. And messy.” He slowed, turning to look at Seungkwan, his face serious, “There were some parts I quite enjoyed, though.”

Seungkwan nearly stumbled at the implication of his words. He choked out something which sounded vaguely affronted and Mingyu scoffed, picking up his speed again.

They round a corner together and Seungkwan jumped to see a skinny, high-cheekboned man leaning against the wall, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as swiped at some game on his phone.

He looked up and Seungkwan felt his heart sink. They definitely were not meant to be back here, especially not this time of night. He considered how the phone call to his father would go when he learnt that he had been arrested. At a hospital. With a vampire.

His worries were calmed, only a little, when the man looked up and grinned wolfishly at them. He raised a hand and Mingyu did the same, winking at Seungkwan when he saw the surprise there. “Jun, hi,” he called.

Jun crushed his glowing cigarette under the heel of his shoe. “Sup?” he greeted them lazily, his eyes scanning over Seungkwan with a glimmer of interest. He turned back to Mingyu. “I got your texts. You’re a week early,” he said, his voice light but questioning.

“Yeah, something came up.” There was something in Mingyu’s voice as well, but Seungkwan wasn’t sure what.

Jun’s eyes flickered back to him at that, his lips never fully losing the shape of their smirk. “No trouble, no trouble,” he mused. “Come along, children.” He turned and headed through a shady looking metal door behind him.

Mingyu followed, catching the door for Seungkwan and gesturing for him to go first with a challenge in his eye. Holding his head high, Seungkwan obeyed.

Hospitals had always chilled Seungkwan; the sterile smell that burned the back of his nose, the long, echoing hallways that greedily gulped down the sound of his footsteps. And a hospital in the dark was even worse.

This area seemed to be mostly storage, the lights triggered alight by their movement. Seungkwan resisted the urge to peer into the dark rooms, assuring himself he was probably better off not knowing.

“Long day?” Mingyu was talking to Jun, using his long legs to leave Seungkwan behind them in the dust.

Jun huffed. “They’re all long. Lots of bodies.”

“Anything interesting?”

He shrugged. “Had what the police thought was a murder. Turned out he was just an idiot.”

Mingyu laughed, the noise bounding down the hallway ahead of them. “If I had a quid for every time that happened…” he chuckled.

Bodies?

_Murder_?

Seungkwan tripped. “Mingyu, have you brought me to a morgue?!”

Jun turned, apparently just remembering that Seungkwan was behind them. “Not very romantic date spot, right?” He looked back at Mingyu. “Although, you’d be surprised. It’s worked for me more than a couple of times.” He dug his elbow into Mingyu’s ribs conspiratorially, seemingly hoping to be asked for more details.

“This isn’t a date,” Mingyu said quietly.

“Ah right,” Jun nodded wisely, “so you’re telling me you’ve broken an ancient, sacred code just so that this child can learn about your eating habits?”

“I’m not a child,” Seungkwan muttered at the same time Mingyu said, “There’s no code, Jun, we’ve been over this.”

Jun just rolled his eyes, although it wasn’t clear at whom - both of them perhaps. “Whatever, I can believe what I want. But you’re not exactly subtle going out like that.”

Mingyu glanced down at his cape, seemingly only just remembering what he was wearing. “I don’t dress like this all the time. It’s Halloween.” Jun looked pointedly at Seungkwan’s apparent lack of outfit. “It _is_.”

Almost as if he got joy out of Mingyu’s annoyance, Jun just raised an eyebrow, winking at Seungkwan conspiratorially.

Seungkwan wanted to tell him he actually was wearing a very subtle Dr Frankenstein - a la Kenneth Branner complete with floaty shirt which had taken him weeks to find in a charity shop - costume and, if he couldn’t appreciate that, perhaps he needed to reevaluate what he was spending his time watching.

However, Seungkwan also wanted to make it out of this morgue alive and with all limbs still intact and he still wasn’t sure what to make of this Jun character, so he decided to keep his mouth shut and scowl at the floor instead.

Jun didn’t seem to be done with him, though. “So, if it _is_ in fact Halloween, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t a child like you be out doing drugs or dry humping jocks or something like that; not hanging out with a bunch of dead people?”

Seungkwan pouted again. “I’m not a child,” he whined. He was used to being babied at home, where his father and brother were almost as militant about sheltering him as they were about preparing him for the life they thought he was destined to lead. But uni was meant to be different. He was a grown up now.

“Well, your buddy here is at least two millennia old,” Jun argued, pointing a thumb at Mingyu, “so it’s all relative, I’m afraid,”

“What about you?” Seungkwan countered. “Wouldn’t that make you a child as well?”

Jun shook his head. “I have a youthful visage but an old soul. I’m very blessed in that way.”

This made Mingyu chuckle, but he turned it into a cough when Seungkwan fixed a poisonous gaze on him. He sheepishly pulled the scratchy looking material of his cape away from his neck and avoided looking at him.

Of course, Jun caught this, but he seemed disinclined to comment this time. Instead he stopped outside a heavy metal door. “Here we are folks. End of the line.” He punched a code in to the small touchpad and hauled the door open.

The air in the room was even colder than outside, the icy chill reflected and magnified by the metal walls. Seungkwan wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his upper arms to try and hold some warmth into himself.

Jun grabbed an insulated bag off a hook on the wall. “Okay, what can I get you, gentlemen?” He wandered further into the room, Mingyu trailing behind him and inspecting the cases on the wall.

“Could I get some O neg? That stuff was good last time.”

Seungkwan couldn’t quite believe he’s hearing this. Maybe he’d eaten something weird at Seokmin’s pres. Some of the crisps he’d had out did look very weird. And had been kind of soft. Maybe old crisps can cause hallucinations.

  
He shivered again and asked himself, if this was a hallucination, why couldn’t his brain think of something less weird? And warmer.

“I can’t give you the O neg, we need that stuff, man,” Jun said, acting as if there was a moral justification to giving Mingyu _any_ of the blood in here. “I can offer you AB pos, though. That shit is basically useless.”

Mingyu sighed. “Yeah, and it tastes it too,” he grumbled under his breath, but he didn’t stop Jun from shoving a handful of packets into the bag.

He managed to negotiate a bit of variety into the collection and, by the time the heavy door slammed shut behind them, there must have been at least fifteen packets stuffed into the bag.

Jun and Mingyu bickered as they walked back down the dark corridor, letting Seungkwan droop along behind them, trying to warm up.

Back outside, Jun turned to the two of them, already scooping another thin cigarette out of a crumpled packet. “Well, gentlemen, it’s been delightful,” he lit up, inhaling deeply and bleeding slow grey out of his nostrils, “but some of us have real work to be getting on with.” He slipped his phone out of his back pocket and started swiping and tapping on the screen, not looking up when Mingyu turned, jerking his head for Seungkwan to follow.

Seungkwan had about a million questions bubbling in his chest as he turned away, but he tried to tamp them down. He scowled down at the bag in Mingyu’s hands instead. The contents could save so many lives but he’d just watched this… _creature_ walk in and steal handfuls. He hadn’t even raised a finger to try and stop, hadn’t really even voiced a real complaint. Was that tantamount to compliance? Had he aided and abetted?

“Can you think quieter please, kid, you’re deafening me over here.” Mingyu’s voice was lazy, almost amused and Seungkwan felt anger bubble beneath his skin.

“Why did you bring me here, Mingyu?” he snapped.

Mingyu slowed, spinning to face Seungkwan with an imperious look on his face. “I’m _trying_ to prove to you that I’m not dangerous. All my food is ethically sourced and I’m not hurting anyone so you don’t need to call the Righteous Brigade to come chop me into tiny little pieces.”

“The fact remains,” Seungkwan argued, “that the contents of that bag could save dozens of lives, and yet they’re not because you’ve taken them.” He glared at Mingyu, arms folded across his chest. “Your very existence is selfish.”

Mingyu’s eyes narrowed. “Selfish?” he growled. “So you have these same thoughts when you enjoy your bacon butty of a morning? Or every time you shove a meatfeast down you when you’re drunk?”

Seungkwan’s mouth flapped uselessly for a second before he composed himself. “That is _not_ the same! These are _people_ we are talking about. Humans.”

“I don’t see the difference,” Mingyu said darkly. He took a step towards Seungkwan, his face falling into shadow. “Either I get my dinner from here or I source it from elsewhere.” He tilted his head, a smirk on his lips. “Would you prefer that? Because I can start right now if you’d like.”

Icy fear pooled in Seungkwan’s stomach, weighing his limbs down. “Get the fuck away from me,” he whispered, injecting all the poison he could into the words with his hands shaking the way they were. “ _Freak_.”

Ice froze over Mingyu’s features and Seungkwan saw his jaw tighten. “Fine,” he said cooly. He whipped around and strode away towards where his bike was parked.

Seungkwan plonked himself down on the curb, feeling the chill of the pavement through his thin trousers. He resisted the urge to follow the roar of the motorbike with his eyes as it pulled away.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys !!! Stop fighting!!!! 
> 
> any song suggestions for the playlist always more than welcome ! drop them in the comments below ! 
> 
> come play on [twt](https://twitter.com/thesolemneyed) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thesolemneyed) :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Shout at me on twitter (@thesolemneyed)


End file.
